I'll wait for you
by Fulmonya
Summary: Miles heads down to memory lane while a sleeping Phoenix is in his arms. This is my first fic, please comment below about how I can make it better. :)


I'll wait for you

It has been years since their wedding, but miles remembers it just like yesterday. He strokes the hair of his beloved, deep in his sleep. Funny how he used to make jokes about his hair poking his eyes out if he got to close….they were soft to the touch.

He leans back with his beloved in his arms, being close to him like this was something miles knew he couldn't live without.

It was a sunny day, perfect for a wedding. Maya and the others were running about, Franziska was told to keep an eye on him. Fearing that he might run off to Germany if he felt like backing out now.

"You could leave if you want Franziska, I'm not going anywhere"

"Only a foolishly foolish fool would fall for that trick Miles Edgeworth. I vowed to keep an eye on you and so I shall" Gripping her whip.

"Vowed? You've grown quite fond of Miss Fey haven't you?".

By this time, Miles has been tying his cravat for the nth time already. Franziska walks toward him.

"Let me do that little brother, your hands are trembling. No wonder Miss fey told me to—"

"Objection. My hands are trembling with excitement" He corrected her.

"If it were not for this occasion I'd whip your hide back to Germany" .She finishes the cravat

"Thank you for your consideration. Though you could have choked me whilst tying my cravat"

"Fool. If I'd choke you, that blasted attorney won't hear you say I do"

Miles let out a smirk. "you don't approve of him then?"

"A foolishly fool bluffing defense attorney and a foolishly fool emotionally inept are just perfect for each other."

"Thank you again, Franziska"

Without a moment to spare, a smaller miss fey bursts into the room. "It's time mr. edgieworth! You'll be together with your special someone"

"Lead the way miss fey"

Their special day was certainly.. special. It was perfection. Miles could swear that he saw Franziska shed a tear, but he never got to prove it with the whipping and all. After all the ceremonies, they went and enjoyed their honeymoon, which was cut short because they both worried whether all Maya gave Trucy to eat were burgers.

"Miles…?"

"hm?"

"Ah.. sorry to wake you nevermind.."

"We'll be home soon, don't think about the turbulence" He puts his hand over phoenix in an effort to comfort him.

"hm.. this is why I married you edgeworth"

Miles travelling to Germany and staying there for months at a time, missing birthdays, anniversaries, magic shows, but what kept him going were those late night calls from a defense attorney saying.. "Remember why you're there Edgeworth.. I'll always wait for you. Always"

And that was never a lie; he was always greeted warmly in the wright house—in his home.

After the welcome home dinner for miles, the wrights immediately sent him to sit on the sofa.

"Hurry up Papa!" She drags Phoenix behind the makeshift curtains of her makeshift stage.

The "show" started off with a few magic tricks by Trucy. Her tricks always fascinated edgeworth, there some tricks he could deduce as to how it was done and some that left him asking how it was done every after Trucy's show.

"And now for the final trick, I need a volunteer! Ah! How about you sir?" She points at Miles.

"It's not like there are any other-"

"Shhh!" Trucy cuts her off. "I need to concentrate papa!, now Uncle Miles, I need you to sit on this chair here"

As Miles sat down, Phoenix approached him "Pick a card" he held a fan of cards facing down in front of miles.

Miles grabbed one the card at the center; it was an ace of hearts. "Remember that card all right?"

"Papa of course he'll remember, Uncle Miles' memory is not as bad as yours". Phoenix rolled his eyes

Phoenix shuffled the cards, while Miles intently watched. He noticed that Phoenix was shuffling the wrong card, did he make a mistake? No, Phoenix played poker and was very good at it. This must be Wright's attempt at misdirection. He smirked

"You figured it out huh?" Phoenix said with a sheepish grin

"Perhaps, I could always tell you were bluffing whether we were at court or not"

"Should I ask you if this was your card then?" He held it up.

"Why yes i—"It was the wrong card, but it was no mistake.

"Yes? But this wasn't the card that I..."

Suddenly his blood went rushing to his cheeks, coloring his pale cheeks in a shade of pink.

"I..."

"I must have mixed this card with the ones I fanned out, I didn't think that you'd actually pick it by chance...I'm sorry I think I might have screwed up edgeworth.."

"No I.. It wasn't my card, I was watching you intently while shuffling the cards, I thought your goal was to mislead me by shuffling the wrong card since I was watching so closely…"

"Oh t-then- "

"I do Phoenix."

"Oh."

"Papa! Uncle miles just said I do and you reply with OH?"

"I- I mean that's great edge- Miles!" He presses a kiss on miles lips, though Miles pulled away looking at Trucy then grabbing his other arm staring at the floor, his cheeks now in a shade of red.

"awww don't be shy Daddy Miles"

"daddy?" confused.

"Yup! Since you agreed to marry my idiot Papa I'm now you're daughter! So are you gonna wear a dress? Or is papa gonna wear one?"

"oh I forgot.. Your hand Miles"

"my hand?" Phoenix reached towards him and grabbed his left hand, he inserted the magnificent ruby attached to a silver band.

"It's to let people know I'm going to marry you.. Well with your consent"

Miles rolled his eyes. "I think you forced me with that sad excuse of a card trick"

"Ouch. I practiced for days to impress you with my shuffling skills"

The card said will you marry me with a ring sloppily drawn on, with dashes of glitter, probably by Trucy.

His reminiscing ended when his phone began to rang. He turned it off not wanting to disturb Phoenix's sleep. It probably wasn't anything important. He wanted to spend more time with Phoenix. He's been sick for a while now and Miles knew his beloved needed him now more than ever.

"That foolish fool must have put his phone to silent, can you trace his phone gumshoe?"

"I would if I could sir.. but knowing Mr. Edgeworth he probably got a disposable phone so that- yeooww!" A whip interrupted him before he could finish.

A few days ago, Phoenix went missing from his hospital bed. Even without evidence, Franziska could tell, it was Edgeworth who took him. After all, just a few days ago Wright was supposed to be cut off from life support. She had doubted when Miles didn't even try to object the doctor's course of action.

"Phoenix… you're just tired, sleep until you get well.

I'll wait for you…always."


End file.
